


Project Emiko

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, a little sci-fi but it's not looked into all that much, starts off serious but it gets really lighthearted I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emiko has no memories.Well, almost no memories.What she can remember is being treated badly by..a lot of people. That all wore the same clothes.But one of the people wearing the clothes...was different.Those people were in a building.She remembers scary things happening there.So she escaped.Surely the nice girl from the building wouldn't mind her staying with her and not reporting her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Project Emiko

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my passion project!  
> At the time of posting this, I have this chapter finished and a draft of chapter 2.  
> The update schedule I have planned is every other week, but that's mostly a goal.  
> (A goal that probably won't be met)

Cold.

Why was she so cold...?

When she tries to move her am, it doesn't work.

Why can't she move...?

She opens her eyes. At least she can do that.

She was in a glass tube.

Or was it plastic?

Anyway, there was two people outside of the tube.

They seemed taller than her.

One was taller than the other, but not by much. She assumed it was a man, from it's masculine features.

He had a slim figure, with broad shoulders. He had short blonde hair, and dark brown eyes.

Why does this man scare her...?

The other, she assumed was a female.

She had brown hair up in a ponytail, but there was teal colored streaks in it. She wasn't particularly skinny or large.

The woman looked generally younger than the man.

She seemed more calming than the other one.

Maybe she should get out of here....?

She tries harder to move her arm, and she succeeds in doing that.

She then hears a shattering sound.

Ow.

Guess it was glass, then.

The people look at her, frightened.

The man pulls out a walkie talkie, turning it on and saying into it; "Code red. P-E485 has left it's tube."

She suddenly panics, and runs.

Runs as fast as she can, opening every door along the way, only stopping once she's noticed she's at what looks like a park.

She'll have to find somewhere to go.

She looks down at herself, seeing pale skin, the tips of white messy hair, and white clothes that resemble pyjamas.

Maybe she could stay with the calming woman?

If she had a positive reaction when she first saw her, she must be nice, right?


End file.
